


Fucking with the Façade

by quo_the_wanheda



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quo_the_wanheda/pseuds/quo_the_wanheda
Summary: I wrote this first bit when I was drunk so I figured I'd post it. I'll add to it when I remember where drunk me was going with this. Don't expect this to be good lmao. Just for "funzies"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fucking with the Façade

This new competitor was very… interesting. She struts around in such a way that _could_ have had them fooled if they were one to be easily captivated. And captivating she was. Clearly, she had a lot of practice. Despite being the freshest meat at the butcher's, the odd one out, she walked around as if she were the first. She knows she is attractive, ticking off every box of what is considered conventionally attractive in a woman. She takes this knowledge and uses it to her advantage, much like Elliot does with his conventional beauty. And it was a façade, also much like Elliot. 

However, she failed in subtle ways Elliot didn’t. Elliot built his own personality and flaws into his façade, his _mirage_. She did not. She projected herself to be this flawless human, one without mistakes or anxieties. Clearly, this was not the case.

One thing they noticed was her tendency to look for approval, especially during a game. A finisher with a flashy move and a smug line is followed by a catwalk, gaze shifting back and forth to gauge everyone’s reactions. In a less intense environment, putting down her ultimate is followed by her stepping back, or leaning against the wall, watching her team’s eagerness to nab superior items, to have even the slightest edge over the other teams. A squabble with Revenant ends in a flashy display of dominance and a witty line, and then a rather dramatic walk away, her chin up but eyes cooly and subtly scanning the crowd.

  
So naturally, Bloodhound had to take advantage of this knowledge to fuck with her. After all, she _is_ the newcomer. 


End file.
